Save Me
by XxX Warblers Girl XxX
Summary: What really happened when Sebastian came out at his school and his parents? Why did that push him off the edge? Why didn't he just tell her what was wrong? Why did he have to listen? Dark mentions of suicide.


Save Me

One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Smile Empty Soul's song Self Inflicted, I also don't own Glee.

**Warning: Suicide, Cutting, and Language.**

**Bold: Lyrics**

_Italicized: Thoughts/Messages/Flashbacks_

Summary: What really happened when Sebastian came out at his school and his parents? Why did that push him off the edge? Why didn't he just tell her what was wrong? Why did he have to listen? Dark don't like don't read.

~!~

**You see these cuts and bruises  
Isn't this all so amusing**

Sebastian's Pov

I continued to pace his room looking at all of the messages on Facebook. _'Go kill yourself you would be doing all of us a favor' 'Why didn't you just stay in the closet fag'_ I felt tears start to well up in my eyes; this had been happening ever since I came out. I looked longing towards the bathroom wanting nothing more than to go in there and start the mutilation.

**I feel the emptiness of just a another day in hell (day in hell)  
My life is so confusing**

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into school the morning after I had come out to my parents and my best friend yesterday._

"_FAG," I was shoved up against the locker. I stared at the jock that had shoved me. _'This can't be happening,'_ I thought to myself. I put a cocky smirk on my face trying to cover up the fact that I was upset. _

"_Funny Josh," I called to him. Josh turned around before he walked back up to me._

"_You think I'm funny fairy? Well how funny will I be when I slam your face in!" he slammed his fist into the locker right next to my head. I held my breath and closed my eyes before I heard laughter coming from down the hall. I slammed my eyes open to see Josh in front of me a slushy cup in his hand. _

"_Josh please don't," my voice sounded so pathetic._

"_Oh the almighty, cocky, Sebastian Smythe is begging that's interesting," he laughed and threw the slushy into my face. I ran to the bathroom to escape the laughter. When I entered the bathroom I got the slushy out of my hair and face. Tears fell down my face, '_Is this how the rest of my life will be?'_ at the thought the tears fell faster. _

_~End Flashback~_

**Do this to myself I'm losing  
Guess I'm only proving  
What everyone can see but me**

I bolted from my room into the bathroom. Pulling the razor from its shelf; I rolled up my long sleeve shirt to revel many scars and pale flesh. I ran my finger along my longest scar that ran from the nick of my arm all the way to the side of my wrist. _'Why can't I be perfect like everyone else?' _

**And I won't let myself be happy  
I cut myself just to feel the pain  
And I won't give up anything for you**

I smirked this was the only way I could make myself feel a little better about myself. I ran the razor across the middle of my forearm, smirking the whole time. I heard screaming coming from outside the door.

"Sebastian! Open up please let me talk to you before you do anything rash! Please," my best friend, Hailey, screamed.

**I'm going down and no one can save me  
Were going down and no one can save me**

"Hailey, I'm not doing anything. I'm just about to take a shower calm down," I told Hailey through the door.

"Seb, please don't lie to me please," She begged. I could hear her about to cry.

"Hailey I'm fine," I snapped at her.

**I am cold my legs are shaking  
There's no hope right now**

I cut across my wrist right below the vein. I stood up to get a towel so I wouldn't get blood on the floor, but as soon as I stood up I wobbled and shivered. _'Why is it so cold?'_ I thought as I looked around for a dark towel, but my vision was blocked by darkness.

**I'm begging  
For just one sight to show me someone out there really cares (really cares)**

"Hailey!" I yelled as I felt numb.

"Hailey! HAILEY! MOM! DAD! ANYONE HELP!" I screamed as I tried to fight the darkness that was engulfing me.

**My clothes are soaked I'm crying  
There's no doubt I know I'm dying  
I did this to myself and that's the part I can't believe**

I cried when no one came. Alone… that's how I would die. I can't believe I listened to those Neanderthals at school told me. I cried and cried. I couldn't stop the tears they just came like a waterfall.

"Help," I whispered desperately.

**These cuts and bruises are all self-inflicted  
These cuts and bruises are all self-inflicted  
These cuts and bruises are all self-inflicted  
These cuts and bruises are all self-inflicted**

~Hailey's Pov~

I ran into Sebastian's room after I heard him scream. I searched his room… no sign of him. I ran over to his bathroom door and tried to open it. I slammed against it, pounded it, but it still wouldn't open.

"MR. SMYTHE I NEED HELP!" I shrieked. Pounding footsteps was all I heard before the door was slammed open.

"Hailey what's wrong? Is it Sebastian? What did he do?" Mr. Smythe rambled.

"Sebastian locked himself in the bathroom. I think he was trying to kill himself," I told him quickly. _'If only I had been there when he called; he might be dead all thanks to me.' _Tears fell down my face.

"Hailey call 911 we might need them," Mr. Smythe ran over to Seb's desk and pulled out a set of keys. He walked over and unlocked the door. I ran past him still on the phone with 911.

"SEB!" I screamed as I clutched him close to me. His lifeless body lay in a pool of his own blood. He was freezing; I couldn't keep my tears at bay when I saw the tear streaks on his pale face. The paramedics ran into the bathroom and forcibly removed me from Sebastian.

"Can I come with you please," I begged the paramedics.

"Sorry family only," he carried Sebastian down the stairs and out to the ambulance. As the ambulance was leaving I fell onto the grass and cried into my hands.

"WHY?" I screamed into the air. My phone began ringing, it was Mr. Smythe.

"Hailey," I heard as soon as I picked up the phone.

"What's wrong? Is he dead?" I asked panicky.

"I'm sorry Hailey they tried their hardest to save him." I ended the call and began to sob even harder than I thought possible.

**I won't let myself be happy  
I cut myself just to feel the pain **

I walked back into the Smythe's house and went up to Sebastian's room. His laptop was open; I looked at his Facebook.

'_When are you going to kill yourself fag?' _I quickly commented _'I already did this is his best friend on his Facebook. He's DEAD and it's YOUR fault.' _

**And I won't give up anything for you  
Were going down and no one can save me  
I'm going down and no one can save me  
I'm going down and no one can save me**

I kept looking through his things before I saw an open notepad on his desk.

_Dear_

_Mom, Dad, and Hailey_

_I'm sorry there is no easy way for me to say this, but I'm tired of this life I'm living. So that is why I killed myself. I hope you all can have a wonderful life now that I'm gone. I love you all, but the bullying was too much I've wanted to die for the past three months, but I toughed it out just like you said dad, "Us Smyth men do not cry, we do not give up, especially in front of the enemy." I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect son you wanted, I'm sorry for the disgrace of a son I was, I'm sorry I couldn't be like everyone else, I'm sorry I let you down dad you no longer have an heir and I'm so sorry for that. I love you all, please don't follow me in my example._

_Love,_

_Sebastian Smythe_

**Wer're going down and no one can save me  
Going down and no one can save me**

The whole week I didn't go to school. I went to the funeral which was today. Mrs. Smyth and I sobbed the hardest as my best friend- no brother was placed into the ground. I walked in front of everyone because I was to give the farewell speech.

"Sebastian was more than a friend to me, he was a brother. No one could ever be more important in my life, and it's too late for him to know that. I'm sorry Seb, I'm sorry you went through this alone." I sobbed. Mr. Smythe came over and took my paper and began to read.

"If I could give Sebastian anything in the world in trade for something of mine, it would be my life I love Sebastian with all of my being. I give Sebastian this white rose to signify purity which Sebastian was. He was a perfect angel sent from above, and didn't deserve the treatment he got. I love you Seb rest in peace." Mr. Smythe wiped tears from his eyes as his son was lowered into the ground. We stayed around after words to thank everyone for coming. When we finished I looked back at Sebastian's grave.

'_Sebastian Smythe_

_January, 14 1990 - February 14 2004_

_Loving Son, and Best Friend' _

"Goodbye Seb," I whispered.

~!~

Aw sad. I'm going to update Fix You soon, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.


End file.
